Bee
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: It was a moment that would never be replayed again. -Yumemi/Munto, including an OC daughter, Aida.


_**Story Title: **Bee  
><strong>Author: <strong>BebePanda401  
><strong>Rating: 'K+' Just to be safe, since I am overly paranoid.<br>A/N: **I've been toying with this idea for a while now, ever since I got into 'Munto.' What is this idea that I speak of, you ask? Read the story to find out. But enough of that- I've been thinking. What does 'Munto' actually mean? I googled it- NOTHING came up! The closest I got was 'Mun**d**o', which funny enough, means 'the world' in Spanish. Coincidence? I think not! I think it's like 'InuKami', the name got lost in the translation or something. So that is why I am using a Spanish name. ^_^ I really, really like tying the country of Spain into the world of 'Munto', but I have no idea why. I actually don't. Hmm, maybe it's just me being weird, that's normally the case. Anyhow, on with the story already!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Bee~<strong>_

And there, with her childish and chubby arms and a rounded complexion, she played in the warm, midday sun.

Yumemi looked on at her daughter, now with more mature, forest-green eyes. No longer did she see the world through the eyes of a girl. No, she saw the world through the eyes of a young lady- almost like a mother hen, or a mother rabbit. With a soft, caring and understanding outer exterior- but that attitude would eventually come with a sharp, strict and tough attitude when she needed to criticize her daughter right from wrong. However, her child was not yet at that age.

She was at the age to explore smaller things in life: like the beauty of a flower, or the cast-over shade of a tree, or perhaps even the coolness of a lake on a blazing hot day. To know that she could care for nature's missed out treasure, that often did not get noticed, as they were over-shadowed by bigger, more 'magnificent' works of art, such as; troves of gold, glistening jewels and artificial treasury. But her daughter seemed to pay more attention to the former things, rather than what was latter mentioned.

That alone proved, that Aida really was her Father's daughter.

For, not only did she share uncanny physical appearances- the blazing red hair and catlike golden eyes (although they were the same shape and her hair the same style as her Mother's own features) representing this- but she also held an amazing understanding, even for someone so young. She cried at people getting hurt, and smiled when other people were secretly happy.

So much like her Father.

Maybe too much, according to Ichiko and Rui.

But she still had yet to utter anything of understanding.

Yes, she could still not speak. Sure, she had managed a few gurgles and what vaguely sounded like fruitless attempts, but nothing ever came out in plain Japanese (English) that her parents could actually understand to the bare maximum. But that didn't matter right now, maybe she was just a late bloomer in the wonderful world of wondrous and winsome words.

Until...

"Bee!" Aida gurgled, gleefully pointing up at the striped creature. Yumemi, whom was lost in her own land of dreams and hearts with wings, did not seem highly fazed by this truly amazing event- one that would definitely never come again.

"Yes dear..." She replied, still in a daze. Aida, still looking for attention, clapped even louder this time.

"**Bee!**"

And as quick as a flash of lightning, Yumemi dropped her book almost instantaneously, and looked wide-eyed at her offspring. Her green eyes were shining with confusion, delight, wonder and excitement- so many emotions that she could name, but could not be murmured into the air, as only the wind would hear her whispers.

"Aida...did you...just...talk?"

"Bee!" It took a few seconds for Yumemi to comprehend what her daughter was saying, but when she did...

...she scooped Aida into her arms, and gave her a truly magical gift- the embrace of a true, loving Mother. No gift could be greater, than knowing you made your own Mother proud of you, for something big- like talking, or for something small- like getting an 'A' on a test. It truly had an other worldly sense of gratitude and accomplishment at exactly the same time.

"Munto! Munto, get over here! Now who is a clever girl? Can you guess who is a clever girl? That's right, it's you! You are the clever girl! Yes you are! And don't you dare think less of yourself!" The Mother cooed her young one, with a response of a muffled giggle of pure delight. The red headed Father of the child came rushing over, worried there was an alarm.

But when he rushed over there, all he could see was happiness. What he had just been graced with, was one of the most beautiful sights on the planet: The natural sight of a Mother and Daughter, strengthening their bond due to a tiny miracle.

"What-what is going on, Yumemi?" He asked, perplexed. She just smirked.

"Ask Aida."

"Huh?"

"I said, ask Aida."

"How do you expect me to-"

"**Bee! Buzz...buzz...bee!**" And just like his wife, his orbs also opened up more than their natural state because of this natural miracle. However, he refused to show the same 'sappy' emotions that his wife was portraying- that was just not in his personality at all. He would not show love in the same way as his wife- sure he would show it, but everyone was unique, right?

But he was proud. No doubt about that.

No less, would he not be proud of his daughter.

He would always be proud.

"I think she wants her Papa to know he is proud." Yumemi handed Aida to Munto, whom in turn, softly smiled as he cradled his daughter into a gentle embrace, almost lullabying her into a quaint, peaceful slumber after a hard day of exploring. Did she know, was the question. Was her Father proud of her...

She didn't know?

Did she know?

_"Papa...is always proud of you."_

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after all of the excitement had died down- including more cooing from the dreamer girl, Munto had a theory- and it wasn't exactly...the most pleasant of theories to bless the planets of the galaxies. It would probably be more terrifying than Ichiko smiling and being as happy as the childish girl of most animes.<p>

That _**would **_be terrifying.

"Neh, Yumemi."

"Hai?"

"Isn't Aida...acting a bit like Suzume-chan?"

Silence had then suddenly graced the outside world, and danced along the grassy flooring. Yumemi then stopped the dance, by speaking up several awkward moments later.

"I don't think so. She seems calmer-"

"MONTAROU!"

...

...

...

"Although, I have known to be wrong before..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Yeah, ending ruined the family moment. But still ^^ If you are wondering what 'Aida' means, it means 'happy' in Italian and Spanish (although I read somewhere that it also means 'noble' in Spanish), and it is also Japanese, meaning 'Run Across The Field'. It just seemed approprite, I was going to call her Celia, but then I thought that Aida sounded better. Besides, it's a cute name, and seems like a name Yumemi would call her daughter. Oh, here is a small description on what Aida looks like (I'm describing her around 7 years old here ^^), so here it is:_

_Name: Aida  
>Age: 7<br>Hair: Blazing red like her Fathers, but in the style of her Mother's, only a little shorter and the bands are a little bigger.  
>Eyes: Golden, but in the shape of her Mother's.<br>Personality: Childish, a little reckless and a dreamer. But also holds a great deal about the inner-workings of the world, and always looks on the other side of the story and other meanings of things.  
>Loves: Bumble bees, drawing, flying.<br>Hates: Fly swatters, water and dressing up like a girl.  
>Outfit: Normally seen in arabian-style turquoise pants (trousers?), and a top similar to Irita-chan's. Also wears a turqouise hat similar to Suzume's in the original Munto 3 promotional poster. Normally has a small Montarou key-chain on her belt as well, as well as a small bumble bee plushie key chain. <em>


End file.
